Legend of Alex
by 01134
Summary: The story is about a boy named Alex who attends a festival in the nearby castle. The castle gets overrun by invaders, and barely any people make it out alive. Luckily for Alex, he was one of them.
1. Introduction

Introduction

**Introduction**

"The Legend of Alex" is about a 15-year-old kid named Alex in medieval-like times. There's a bit of magic in here also. Anyway, Alex goes on an adventure, but you won't find out too much about it unless you read the story. :D

**Alex:**

He is a fifteen-year-old, short brown haired, blue-eyed teenager. He can be greatly determined to do something if he wants to be, and will go to any lengths to get what he wants.

**Lucy:**

She is Alex's aunt. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. When she gets annoyed at something, she gets very angry about it; especially when Alex does something wrong.

**Mavin:**

He is the son of the king and queen. He has short brown hair, green eyes, and a muscular body. He is of a great importance to Fagus, and usually wears a knight's armor (except for the helmet; he doesn't wear one).

**Amanda:**

She is basically a random stranger to Alex. They met at a "festival" in Fagus Town. She is 15 years old and has long brown hair. She is very outgoing, and went up to a random stranger (Alex) right in the middle of a festival.


	2. Chapter 1

The Legend of Alex

**The Legend of Alex**

"Alex! We're going to be late! Get outside this instant!" After I was finished changing into my best clothes (A collared dress shirt with blue jeans and brown boots), I rushed outside, hoping my Aunt Lucy would stop yelling at me.

"I'm coming!" I said, a few feet away from the front door. As soon as I made it into her 1-year-old brown carriage, she didn't look pleased.

"I told you to get ready half an hour ago! The festival starts in twenty minutes! Don't you want a good standing place to actually see it?" Aunt Lucy asked, starting to make the brown horse move at its fastest speed. I didn't see what the rush was all about; we live about ten minutes from Fagus Town anyway. Plus, I doubt the festival will be fun anyway. Watching the king and queen's son, Mavin, come home from one of his month-long journeys doesn't particularly interest a fifteen-year-old, especially when the festival is mostly a speech that takes up a full hour. There's barely anything festive about it. It's more like a town gathering, which I hate to go to. When we finally got there, Aunt Lucy was angry at me again.

"Look at that, Alex! It's already almost noon, and we haven't even found our seats yet!" Aunt Lucy parked the carriage, and we both rushed towards the gathering area.

"I don't see why I have to come anyway. I mean, it's only a…"

"Shush Alex. The festival is starting." Suddenly, musical instruments starting playing in the background. Everybody was able to see Mavin coming in through the town gates on his white stallion, followed by five other people on plain brown horses. They were probably his loyal adventurers or something. When Mavin reached the town square, he got off of his horse and climbed the steps to where his mother and father sat. As the king stood up, Mavin knelt down before him. The king then unsheathed his sword and lightly put it on top of Mavin's right shoulder, and said something that I didn't even bother try to comprehend. I was pretty much ignoring everything, until a random girl popped up.

"Hey there!" she said, startling me a little bit. "My name's Amanda, what's your's?" I was surprised this stranger randomly started talking to me, during a huge "festival" like this. "Oh, sorry for bothering you. I guess I shouldn't be talking at a place like this… follow me!" she said, quieter than she did before. I was about to say no, but then remembering my two options, and realizing that Aunt Lucy was hypnotized by Mavin, I followed her. I ended up at a huge cathedral that I've never seen before. Then again, I rarely go to Fagus Town anyway.

Amanda opened the door, and she led the way inside. "Sorry to bother you like this, but I just had to get away from the festival! It was so boring! The only good thing about it was seeing Mavin, but after a couple of minutes looking at him, that gets boring too!" she said. I was a little surprised at how preppy she was. As I took a second look at her, I noticed that she was about my height, had long brown hair, and looked about my age.

"Um… it's ok. I was kind of bored also…" ' "Kinda" bored? What was I saying?' I thought to myself.

"So, what's your name stranger?" Amanda asked, in a cute way. I was just starting to realize how pretty she was.

"Um, the name's Alex," I stated. "So… why are we here, anyway?"

"Well, if I was going to talk to anybody, I needed to find a secluded location. Also, I think this place is kind of interesting."

"Really? All I see is an old cathedral. It doesn't seem that interesting to me…"

"Please, do you think that's all there is about this place? Do you see that sword right there?" she asked, pointing directly in front of me. It was stuck in a pedestal, had a black hilt, and looked the size of about half my body. "Well, that's one of the Legenday Blades. Whoever wields it gets unimaginable power. However, not everybody can use it. Only one person every generation can pick up only one of the blades from their pedestals. I think Mavin has one of them, which means he must be very strong. Why, that Mavin… he's so dreamy, with his strong muscles, beautiful hair…"

I was getting very interested in hearing about the Legendary Blades. I couldn't believe she stopped right in the middle of her own story to think about that Mavin guy. I mean, how great can he be, anyway?


	3. Chapter 2

Legend of Alex

**Legend of Alex**

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and I was able to hear the townsfolk screaming. I ran outside of the cathedral, and to my horror, discovered why the people were screaming. Charging towards my direction, there were tons of men on horses wielding blades and spears. I quickly spun around and started running as fast as I could. I had no clue where to; anywhere to get away from the men. I looked turned my head, just to see where they were, and saw one of them right behind me, his sword only a foot away from my left shoulder. I quickly jumped to my right, dodging the blade that could've killed me right then. His horse just kept running forward, trampling one of the elderly women.

I looked around. Everywhere I turned, I saw somebody either be trampled, stabbed, or slashed. So many innocent people… so many murderers… I couldn't believe this was happening. I tried walking, but I felt as if I was walking in circles. I was in a daze. I was just about to fall, when a man on a horse grabbed me and took me with him outside the castle gate. I looked up, and saw Mavin. I then fainted, right there.

"Alex… Alex… wake up!" I awoke, and started to sit up a little. My vision was a little blurry, but I could still make out a small, grandma-like old lady in front of me. I realized I was in a bed, and in a very small, two room home. I immediately got out from under the covers and stood up next to the old lady. "Oh, I'm sorry I surprised you like that. A nice man brought you here when you were out cold, and I treated you for a couple of hours until now. You can call me Mary if you like."

"Wait… a nice man brought me here?" I asked. I started to remember Mavin picking me up on his horse, and then, nothing. "You don't know where that man is now, do you?"

"Why, he's just outside, trying to recruit men for some army of his." I started to move for the door, when Mary realized what I was up to. "Now wait just a minute. I wouldn't be joining that thing if I were you. You can die so easily in those things. Young wippersnappers… always looking for adventure. Anywho, you won't be able to join anyway. You need to be 16 to join, and you don't look a day over 14." I resumed my destination anyway.

"Don't worry… I'm just going to talk with him."

"Well, alright. After you're done, if you've got nowhere else to go, you can always stay here if you'd like." After that statement, I closed the door behind me, and headed straight for Mavin. When I finally got to him, I noticed a line of about 10 men in front of the desk that Mavin was sitting at. Each one seemed tougher than the last, and unquestionably would fight until the end.

"Well… look who it is. You finally awoke, I see," said Mavin, with a smirk on his face. "I would tell you that I saved you, but I presume the lady already told you that. Anyway, what's your name, kid?"

I was a little surprised he didn't recognize Mary's name, but I decided to overlook it. "The name's Alex. And… thanks…" It pained me to say it, but I knew I had to show him my gratitude.

"So… what are you here for, kid? You're not looking to join the army, are you?"

"Well…"

"I see… the answer is no!" He didn't even let me finish my statement. That just got me angry. "You are much too young to fight. What are you, 13?" Now that he got my age wrong, that made me even madder.

"I'm 14, and who said I was going to join this army, anyway?" I lied. Most likely not many people made it out of the town alive, and I'm guessing that my aunt and Amanda may have been some of the victims. I wanted to do everything I could to avenge their deaths.

"Bah… whatever. See you around, kid." Mavin dismissed me with a wave, and I decided to go back to Mary's house. I spent the rest of the day thinking of a way to get into the army. Just before I went to sleep, I realized one simple disguise that can get me into that army; the clothing of the Shinai.


	4. Chapter 3

The Legend of Alex

**The Legend of Alex**

**Chapter 3**

The Shinai are a mysterious group of people. They always wear a dark suit (like a jump suit that covers almost the entire body) and something similar to a ski mask on their heads, so that people can only see their eyes. They usually carry a knife of some sort, black boots, black gauntlets, and a black chest guard. They are like ninjas, but not afraid to show themselves to others in the daylight. They love combat, and are excellent fighters. What makes them so mysterious is that they never take off their masks. Also, very few of them have ever even had their masks taken off of them after they were deceased. I knew that by wearing their clothing, I would definitely be able to get into the army.

I waited until well after midnight to begin my search for a Shina. I got out of bed, and made sure that Mary was asleep in the other room. After doing that, I made sure to go through the front door very quietly, so I wouldn't wake anybody. As I scanned the surrounding area, I noticed that I was apparently the only one out at the time. This just made my grand theft clothing so much easier. I went looking through the windows of each nearby house, looking for my future disguise. I went through about 10 homes before I got to the perfect one. As I looked through the window, I noticed that there were two men arguing about something. I was able to hear them (barely) through the window.

"What do you mean no refund?!" asked man number 1. He was definitely menacing looking. He wore a mask on his head, so he was probably one of the Shinai. He was holding Shinai clothing in one of his hands.

"Sir, I walked countless miles just to bring this to you. Plus, it's my policy to not refund the customer once I give them what they asked for," said man number 2. He didn't wear a mask, so he was probably just a salesman.

"Do you see how small this thing is? It's like as if it was made for a kid! Do I look like a kid to you?!" It was obvious that he was very angry about this.

"I'm sorry sir, but I must be going now. I have more deliveries on my schedule, so goodbye." The merchant ran out of the house so quickly, that the Shina didn't even have a chance to stop him.

"This is just great… it's no even my size. Oh well… time to take out the trash." The man went out the door, and then seemed to be heading in my direction. As soon as I started to wonder why, I realized the trash bin was right next to me. I immediately jumped into the bushes, and tried to conceal myself from him. After he walked up to the trash bin and threw out the clothing, he started to walk away. I seemed to get a little to comfortable, and started moving a little. Suddenly, the man turned around in my direction. I decided to actually stay still now. After a few seconds, the man decided to just go back into his house and go to sleep.

After I was sure the coast was clear, I got out of the bushes and tried on the clothing. It was a perfect fit. I took them off, went back to Mary's house, and hid the clothing underneath my bed. I slept the rest of the night, thinking of a way how to get out of the house, while wearing the clothes of the Shinai, without Mary spotting me.

"Good morning Alex," said Mary. I woke up, and then stood up next to her. "Your breakfast is on the table. I hope you enjoy it." Mary walked to her room with a smile on her face. After wiping my eyes, I found my way to the table to discover what my breakfast was; a piece of bread, and water. I guess I shouldn't complain, especially since I'm staying here from the goodness of Mary's heart. I don't even have to pay her anything. With that in mind, I gobbled up my food, and came up with a plan to get out of the house.

I walked over to Mary and said, "Thanks for taking care of me and all. That was very kind of you."

With a partially surprised look on her face, she said, "Why, you're welcome dear. It was no trouble at all, and you can stay for as long as you like."

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I found a nice place not to far from here to stay at. I think I'm going to live there from now on." That wasn't a total lie… the army's camps weren't that far away.

I just hoped she didn't ask me…, "Oh, really? Where is it?" Mary asked. 'Oh great,' I thought. 'What am I going to do now?'

"Um… not too far. Trust me, I'll be fine there. I'll get a job nearby too, so don't worry." I smiled, and walked towards the door.

"Well, if you say so. Good luck, deary," Mary stated. I walked out the door, and then headed for the army recruitment stand. While I was walking there, I realized that I forgot about one detail that was crucial to my plan to get into the army; the Shinai disguise is still underneath my bed.eH


End file.
